<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dad Things by AFCBrandon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700542">Dad Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon'>AFCBrandon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonerys Family &amp; Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Dad things, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jon looks after the kids, No Beta, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins, family matter, family times, father-son bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daenerys goes on a business trip, Jon is left looking after their sons for a few days. Learning how to be a father and trying to match his wife's parenting skills.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonerys Family &amp; Fluff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dad Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this quickly. Didn't beta it. Will edit later. Gotta take a test first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’ll be fine? I can cancel this trip right now, if you need me.”</p>
<p>Jon felt the urge to roll his eyes but, for the sake of his marriage, braved a smile for his loving wife instead.</p>
<p>“Yes, Dany. I think I can take care of two one-year-olds without much fuss.”</p>
<p>It had been over three years since Jon had married the love of his life, Daenerys, and over a year, nearly two, since Daenerys had given birth to their two beautiful children; twins that were identical in looks but not personality.</p>
<p>Two boys with pale silver-gold hair and dark, iron grey eyes. The same height and same coloring, but where one of them, Daemon, was adventurous and curious, the other, Daeron, was timid and shy. However, while the two boys were stark in difference to their personalities, they were the best of friends that preferred no company other than each other’s.</p>
<p>Said boys were currently looking at their mother, at the threshold of their home, as their father kissed her goodbye; they had already wished their farewells beforehand. Daenerys waived a last goodbye and Jon shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Where is mama going?” Jon heard from behind him.</p>
<p>He turned and was met with Daeron’s innocent gaze and knelt down to pat his son’s head.</p>
<p>“Mama is going on a business trip for a few days. She won’t be back for a while” he explained.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow?” Daemon asked.</p>
<p>“Uh…no.” Jon answered.</p>
<p>“The day after tomorrow?” Daeron asked this time.</p>
<p>“Uh… no. Not the day after tomorrow either, boys.”</p>
<p>The boys looked struck, tears welling up in their eyes; Jon had always vowed to be honest with his children, but he wondered if perhaps he should have learned how to soften the blow of his words.</p>
<p>“W-wait! Don’t cry! Mama will be back in three days. The day <em>after </em>after tomorrow.”</p>
<p>That seemed to stop them from breaking out into loud wails and sobs.</p>
<p>Both of his boys walked up to him and placed their small hands on his knees before each sticking out a pointed chubby pinky finger for him to grasp.</p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p>Jon blinked as he was scrutinized by two toddlers and gave a shaky smile as he looked down at them but stuck out his pinkies, nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Promise.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>This was far harder than he initially thought it would be. He had a part in rearing his children from the background but the hard work had mainly been Daenerys doing all the working in truth. During the first few months, Daenerys had spent constant time with Daeron and Daemon, leaving Jon to do the house chores; only changing their diapers or dressing them in their clothes here and there.</p>
<p>It wasn’t his fault either! He tried to ask Daenerys to allow him to take some of the load of looking after them, but she never seemed to want to be parted from them. It got better as their sons learned to walk, Daenerys not feeling the need to fuss over them constantly, but it was obvious then that the two preferred their mother’s company as it was obvious now.</p>
<p>He had just made breakfast for the two demons that apparently were Michelin Star critics.</p>
<p>“Papa, this isn’t a dragon! Mama always makes dragon pancakes!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Daeron, I tried. I just don’t know how to make one…”</p>
<p>While his timid son was visibly upset, his other gave an unimpressed look at the pancake on his plate.</p>
<p>“You made mine look like a fish, papa. So lame.” Daemon told him without filter.</p>
<p>In the end, both boys ate their pancakes (only due to being bribed with exorbitant amounts of maple syrup. He really hoped Daenerys didn’t find out about it.) but left their father feeling like a failure at failing to perform a simple task like breakfast.</p>
<p>To make matters worse, it seemed that was only the beginning.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Papa, it’s already twelve! It’s time for SpongeBob!”</p>
<p>Jon walked into the living room to the sight of his sons sitting on the floor, Daemon holding the remote expectantly out to him, as they waited to watch the tv.</p>
<p>Jon took the remote from his son and began scrolling through the channels but seemingly not finding the program they were looking for.</p>
<p>“Papa, hurry! We’re going to miss the first part!”</p>
<p>Their desperate begging only seemed to make matters worse, giving their father an anxiety as he began to fumble through each channel.</p>
<p>“What channel is it?” He asked them.</p>
<p>“Nick.” Daemon answered.</p>
<p>They began to pressure him even further with the begging until Jon finally stumbled upon the channel by happenstance. It wasn’t until after they quieted down with their eyes glued to the TV, that Jon realized he could have just gone through the Family and Kids section to find it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>That wasn’t the end of his problems. Trying to get the two to bathe was a task in itself. Trying to get the two to stay still as he washed their heads, so as to not get shampoo in their eyes, was a different challenge. Ok, maybe it was only Daemon he had trouble with; the little spark plug seemed to hate sitting still.</p>
<p>Finally, when it finally came time to get the two to fall asleep, Daemon and Daeron couldn’t agree on a bedtime story for Jon to read them to sleep. Ending up with Jon reading both stories that they wanted. It did the job, but he couldn’t help but feel that Daenerys had a better method for dealing with the two.</p>
<p>Sometimes, Jon wondered if he should just give up and call up his wife for advice. There was no shame in it, he deduced, she <em>was </em>the person that spent most time with them.</p>
<p>However, a part of Jon did feel shame in calling her. She was on a business trip for the first time since giving birth and he didn’t want to cut in by interrupting her flow. Plus, he had already told her he could handle it. But most of all, he was their father. He shouldn’t have to rely on other people to help care for his children.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you do it every day, Dany.” he whispered to himself.</p>
<p>The moment he sat down on his recliner chair in the living room, Jon pulled out a notebook and began to work; making a list of the tactics he would need for the battle tomorrow:</p><ul>
<li>SpongeBob starts at noon.</li>
<li>Nickelodeon: CH 117</li>
<li>Pokémon starts at 2 pm.</li>
<li>Cartoon Network: CH 109</li>
</ul>
<p>After that, Jon pulled out his phone to search up the best way to calm down an excited child during a bath. He found that stationary toys in the tub would help. Perhaps they had a few lying around?</p>
<p>Then, Jon tiptoed into his sons’ bedroom, browsing through the books in order to find one that both boys could agree on. He ended up deciding on a fairytale about a lonely dragon that ended up befriending a white wolf.</p>
<p>Finally, Jon returned to the living room and pulled out his laptop. He had only one aim in his mind as he typed into the search bar.</p>
<p>‘How to make a dragon pancake.’</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It was a success. Jon finally felt that the fruits of his labor paying off, and it was only day 2!</p>
<p>He had gotten an early start on breakfast, making several pancakes before stacking them upon each other to form a dragon. He had found one that it was far more effective for him as he lacked the ability to draw one in one go with a batter filled ladle.</p>
<p>“Wow, papa! This is so much cooler than mama’s!” Daeron told him with bright filled eyes. Daemon nodded his approved agreement.</p>
<p>Jon felt himself smile cockily.</p>
<p>Later, his sons had run into the living room as soon as the clock hit noon, but Jon was already waiting for them with the opening theme of SpongeBob already playing.</p>
<p>“Hey, boys. I’ll be a little busy doing work today, so…” Jon handed the remote to Daemon, “when it’s time for Pokémon to start, just hit that small button right there. It’ll automatically take you to Cartoon Network to watch it. However, if you two get hungry then don’t hesitate to shout for your papa.”</p>
<p>Both boys looked up at him with stars in their eyes.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Of course, things just weren’t planning to go smoothly. The clock had just struck 4 pm causing Jon to stretch from all the work he had accomplished on his laptop. He had decided to go and check up on his two little munchkins when he heard a loud scream come from the living room.</p>
<p>Jon dashed to them and was met with his two sons bawling as they hid in the corner. He would have asked them why they were crying, but one glance at the television screen was enough for him to know.</p>
<p>It seemed that they had accidentally changed the channel and landed upon a horror movie. A few seconds in and he realized they were watching The Grudge. Jon turned off the tv quickly and scooped up his two sons in his arms.</p>
<p>“It’s okay” he cooed. “Tell you what. I’ll order us some pizza and we’ll have ourselves a Disney marathon. What do you two think about that?”</p>
<p>Their snobs turned to sniffles before nodding their heads. He placed a kiss on their foreheads and told them to choose a movie from the shelf in the living room. Daenerys had strategically placed all the children movies at the bottom for the boys to be able to reach.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>They had finally calmed down during the period of watching three Disney movies and they were seemingly calm as Jon bathed the two boys. But the true test was when it was time to get the two boys to sleep that Jon realized the dark shadows of the room would be too much for even a nightlight to appease their fears.</p>
<p>They shook and trembled under the covers of their bed as Jon approached them with the fairytale book in his hand. They looked at him with fear, and Jon frowned as he sat on their bed. He didn’t hesitate to ask them if they wanted to spend the night with him in his room.</p>
<p>“Do you two want to sleep with me tonight-“</p>
<p>They didn’t hesitate to accept, either. Both boys darted out of the bed and ran to his room, making Jon call out to them to slow down as he jogged after them.</p>
<p>They were nestled beside him, one boy on each side as Jon opened the fairytale book for both of them to see. He circled his arms around them, and both boys snuggled closer into his chest as they looked upon the opening picture of the book.</p>
<p>Softening his voice, Jon read.</p>
<p>“Once upon a time, there was lonely little dragon…”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Daenerys</strong>
</p>
<p>Her business trip had ended early. She had initially planned on surprising her three boys but hadn’t planned for the delays in traffic. She was initially supposed to arrive around 9 pm but the traffic had lengthened that trip a surprising (and frustratingly) two hours.</p>
<p>As if that wasn’t bad enough luck, when she had finally decided to call Jon to let him know she would be arriving; her phone had died in its sleep. Which was why she was now silently creeping into her own house to not make noise, as she saw every light turned off when she pulled into the driveway.</p>
<p>Once inside, her first instinct was to check on her children but was surprised to see the room empty. A slight panic filled her, and she walked briskly to the room she shared with her husband. However, her fears were quickly abated when she was met with the sight of her husband sleeping with both children on each side. The room was dark, but the three were illuminated by the pale moonlight pouring through the window.</p>
<p>She smiled as she stepped towards them. She had initial hesitance to leave the two boys alone with Jon, but the sight was enough to make her realize that her fears were unfound. Jon was a great man and a great father.</p>
<p>Without thinking, she moved over to the nearest side and began to move her son gently to make herself some space, not realizing whom it was and why they were sleeping with their father instead of their own room.</p>
<p>The shuffling woke the boy, and he turned to hear with wide eyes before letting out a piercing scream.</p>
<p>It shook her to her core as her son began to kick at her and his brother soon followed to wake up in a fearful daze.</p>
<p>“What-“ Daenerys began, but was cutoff.</p>
<p>“Monster!” Daeron screamed, kicking at her as he tried to slide away from her.</p>
<p>Jon woke up in a frantic daze and moved his arm towards her before stopping mere inches away.</p>
<p>“Dany?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Jon?”</p>
<p>Daeron continued to scream as Jon took him, and Daemon, into his arms.</p>
<p>“Jon? What’s going…wait. Were you going to hit me?!”</p>
<p>The boys had finally calmed down as they realized the monster they thought had come to haunt them was actually their mother, but their father’s face paled as the blood rushed away from his face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>